1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to load indicator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck load indicator apparatus wherein the same is arranged to indicate loading relative to spring deflection and frame deflection of the associated truck vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Load indicator structure has been employed in the prior art to indicate relative loading of a truck such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,419 to Perini wherein mechanical scale structure is arranged to indicate loading relative to a truck bed and the associated truck axle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,452 to Hartman sets forth a dump truck load sensing structure of a pivoting truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,106; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,951; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,186 are further examples of load indicator structure employed in the prior art.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a multi-sensing structure availed to spring load indicating deflection of a truck bed and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.